The invention relates to a suspended-roof supporting framework, in which all the tension members have an actual supporting effect and which, as a result of the spatial arrangement of the supporting members, is rigid enough to prevent the roof surface from being lifted by wind suction and to prevent wind-generated vibration of the roof.
Although suspension-roof structures are the most economical way of bridging large unsupported spans, there have been problems with wind forces since, in terms of both pressure and suction, these wind forces can attain a value which is multiple of the deadweight of these very light roof structures, thus causing the suspended structure both to lift locally due to wind suction and to vibrate.
There have been several possibilities known hitherto for overcoming the problems of vibration and bending. The simplest is to weight the roof surface so much that the wind forces cannot cause such problems. Various other possibilities involve prestressing the suspended structure downwards at short intervals by means of oppositely curved (convex) tensioning ropes, and this has approximately the same effect as applying weight. Both of these solutions are costly and diffcult. various suspended roofs are disclosed in Makowski's book, "Steel Space Structures," which is incorporated herein by reference.
An object of the invention is to provide a suspended-roof supporting framework which is angular, oval or round in horizontal projection and which prevents the above-mentioned disadvantages due to its rigidity, but is nevertheless very light.